Telecommunications equipment has benefited from the design of electrical plugs and jacks that provide easy connect/disconnect capability between electrical circuits within the telecommunications equipment and, for example, local network wiring. Such plugs and jacks are particularly popular in association with telephone sets where they were first used. Indeed, so-called modular plugs and jacks have been so well received, that their specifications are standardized and can be found in Subpart F of the FCC-Part 68.500 Registration Rules. So widespread has the use of these devices become that new houses now come pre-wired with jacks in nearly every room to accommodate communication equipment. Similar to power receptacles, communication receptacles (jacks) require some type of coverplate for reasons of safety and aesthetics. It is therefore desirable to attach jacks and coverplates with minimum inconvenience and cost.
One technique for attaching a jack to a coverplate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,141 issued on Oct. 16, 1984 in the name of E. C. Hardesty. In this patent, the coverplate includes latching tabs molded into the back side thereof that are designed to be received within mating grooves contained within the jack. The coverplate further includes an alignment fence also molded into the back side for support of the jack. The use of such complex coverplates is undesirable, not only from a cost standpoint, but also because coverplates having special jack support features molded therein are unlikely to be used in other applications. Furthermore, since the lateral movement of the latching tabs is not restrained, the jack and coverplate can become separated when force is applied to the jack.
Another technique for attaching a jack to a coverplate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,201 which issued on Aug. 22, 1989, in the name of E. K. Marsh. In this patent, a flexible latching structure is molded into at least the top side of the jack, which enables the use of a coverplate that is generally flat. Additionally, the jack is easily snapped into a generally-rectangular opening in the coverplate. However, like the Hardesty reference, movement of the flexible latching structure is not restrained, so the jack is likely to become disconnected from the coverplate when a plug is pressed into the jack.
In yet another technique, grooves are molded into opposite sides of the jack in order to receive a collar fastener after the jack has been inserted into the coverplate--much like a retaining washer. The jack is inserted through an opening in the back side of the coverplate, and the collar is positioned onto the grooves of the jack from the front side of the coverplate. The jack and coverplate are now firmly locked together so long as the collar remains in place. However, the use of additional parts, such as a collar, is undesirable because the number of parts is increased and additional labor is required. Further, should the collar become detached after installation, use of the jack would be cumbersome at best. It is therefore desirable to provide a jack that easily and securely attaches to a simple coverplate without the use of additional parts.